


Cover Story

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Catch Me if You Can Daisy, Daisy finds out, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Hiatus fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hiding from her tail Daisy is able to catch up on her favorite scientists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Story

The summer heat beat relentlessly down on Daisy as she walked briskly down the the streets. She watched the car mirrors, tracking her newest tail, the clearly green agent in too obvious civilian clothes attempting to follow her down the bustling street. 

Daisy smirked, the agent unable to be any more obvious if he tried. May would be disappointed to hear it. 

Despite his obviousness Daisy wanted to shake him so she could get some lunch and possibly do some research as to what her next target was going to be. 

She saw her chance about a block away, a large bookstore that had a popular coffee shop. The lunch hour would ensure it was packed with customers and the rows books would be a variable maze for the newbie to sift through. 

Picking up her pace to give her an few precious extra seconds. As soon as the blessed air conditioning hit her she stripped her wig with practiced ease, dropping it into the first trash can and slipping off her black leather jacket and stuffing it into her bag. A bright sundress and now blonde hair hidden under the wig completely changing her look in an instant. She had sat at the benches along the wall of magazines, depositing her bag on the floor and hiding it form site as the now frazzled and sweaty agent came in. Desperately scanning the room for her. 

Daisy smiled as he took off in the opposite direction towards the restrooms. She was about to get up, grab an iced coffee, and head back out into the furnace when a familiar face caught her eye on the cover of one of the magazines. 

None other that Leopold Fitz was peaking out from behind the slanted copies. Unable to help herself Daisy snatched the magazine revealing Jemma on the other side of the cover, the pair huddled over and intently working on a prosthetic hand. She hasn’t heard anything about her friends in months, not after they had left Shield a few months after she’d done on the run. The young hacker unable to follow their trail once they were gone and no longer in Shield’s system.

A New Frontier: The cover declared. After years out of the public eye noted Dynamic Duo Doctor Leopold Fitz and Doctor Jemma Simmons have returned to the scientific community ready to revolutionize the world of prosthetics as we know it….story on page 45

Greedily Daisy flipped through he magazine, not caring she’d torn a few pages in her haste. The picture that greeted her at the header made her smile. Fitzimmons in a beautiful modern lab working on a hand with the intensity and lack of personal space she hadn’t seen since their time on the bus. 

She read as fast as she could processing every detail and filing it away. They had indeed left Shield to join Doctor Radcliffe of all people. Daisy frowning, unsure what would drive her friends to work with that man. Perhaps he was better when he wasn’t under the constant threat of being eaten by a centuries old homicidal Inhuman. After just a mere months working with Doctor Radcliffe, their creations were already hitting the market, revolutionizing the field, and giving thousands of amputees a new lease on life. 

Daisy had to smile at that, they were able to help others as Fitz has helped Coulson. Her smile growing even larger and she had to bite her tongue not to shriek in delight, as she came to the last paragraph.

Putting a cap on their return to the real world, the author learned that after a decade of working together professionally Doctor Fitz took the next step personally and proposed to Doctor Simmons. The pair plan to wed in June at their cottage in Perthshire.

Daisy couldn’t help but coo at the picture next to it. Fitz holding Jemma from behind looking at her adoringly. Jemma holding out her hand to show off the beautiful ring, clearly leaning into Fitz’s embrace. They were outside in a beautiful garden, ironically surrounded by Daisies of all things, a blurry stone cottage behind them. 

Daisy ran her fingers over their beaming faces, unable to place the last time she had seen either of them so happy. Their eyes sparked, the lines of stress were gone, and the smiles were real and carefree. If anyone deserved it they did. 

“June in Perthsire,” she muttered to herself and gathering her things. “Looks like I’m going to see just how wonderful Scotland is in person.” With that she left the Magazine laying on the bench and headed out the door. Now anxious to get back to her safe house and access to her secure laptop. 

She had a wedding registry to find. 

Thanks to @jessiecrimefighter for the prompt!!!


End file.
